Off Guard
by This is My Pipebomb
Summary: How many years has it been since Goku refused to be brought back to life? Too many in Chi-chi's opinion.


**Prompt: **Forbidden Fruit. **Word count: **2000 words or less.

**A/N: **I really wanted to try my hand at a V/CC story, although this is pretty tame and it's not really a V/CC story. You'll see when/if you read, but anyway, I was just mainly trying to figure out why/how this couple would manage would to work! In any case, the only reason this is under the **M rating **is because of only little scene with nudity in it...sorry, nothing too naughty happens here.

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own DBZ or any of the characters. They belong to Akira Toriyama.**

Chi-chi went through her usual checklist of things. Food cooking: check. Spare clothes cleaned: check. House cleaned: check. She let out a heavy breath as she wiped her hands on her apron. Goten was currently getting ready for Trunks' visit while Gohan was busy doing his homework. The only thing left to take care of was to wait for Trunks' arrival. At that precise moment there came a knock at the door.

Upon answering the door, she only found Trunks standing there at attention. Her eyes scanned the area. "Where's your parents at?"

"Dad had to drop me off," he answered nonchalantly as he moved inside.

"Trunks!" Goten raced towards his friend. "Did you get any new toys?"

Trunks gave his friend a well-known smirk as he reached into his pants pocket. "Of course I did."

Chi-chi watched as the two young boys headed towards Goten's room. She had just turned around and was headed to check on the food and start on some dishes when a loud cry rang through the house. Rushing towards her youngest son's room, she froze in the doorway scanning for signs of injury or something being broken. Her eyes stopped on Trunks' sheepish face.

"Sorry, Miss Son," Trunks apologized, "but, um, I kinda forgot my overnight bag."

The mother let out a heavy breath as she straightened herself. "Is that it?" The boy gave a single nod. "All right, I'll call your house and see if somebody can bring it out here."

Trunks' face went pale as nervous laughter bubbled up. "Um, it's okay, I can go without."

"Nonsense," she turned on her heels and headed toward the phone as she heard Trunks telling her son they needed to leave. She rolled her eyes as she picked up the phone and dialed the Capsule Corp home number.

"Yes?" a gruff voice immediately answered.

"Hello, is Bulma there?" she asked politely.

"What did Trunks do?" came the response.

"He forgot his overnight bag there," the politeness in her voice slowly fading out. A growl resounded through the phone, made Chi-chi realize why Trunks had run away. "Do ya think you could drop it off here sometime?" The only answer she got was the dial tone, so she hung up as well. Just as she was about to turn and go take care of the food and dishes, she caught sight of a spot on the floor.

Her eyes narrowed at the offending stain before she grabbed a dishtowel. Getting down on her hands and knees, she wiped the spot only to find that the liquid had dried. A frustrated growl passed through her lips as she stood back up and wet the towel. Her mind became so preoccupied with cleaning, that she didn't hear the knock at the door, nor did she notice when the person entered her home after getting impatient of waiting.

Her head whipped up as a shadow cast over her, causing her heart to beat faster, only to find a muscled thigh. Her eyes widened just a bit as her heart continued to pound for another reason. How long had it been since Goku had died? 'Far too long.' Her eyes scanned up and over the well formed body before meeting a set of dark eyes. She mentally berated herself as she pushed herself up.

The hard glare that had been focused on the floor, snapped to the dark-haired woman. "Trunks?" he inquired suspiciously as his eyes darted back to the spot she had been cleaning.

Chi-chi waved the towel lightly before dropping it to the table. "No, one of mine." Her eyes drifted back down, hoping he wouldn't notice how she surveyed all the skin he had out on display. "Thanks for bringing the bag."

With a low grunt, he handed the duffel bag over. "Where is the boy?" he asked half-distracted as he tried to find his son's ki.

Eyes raked over the clinging tank top, down the snug shorts, and ended on his tennis shoes covered feet before quickly sweeping back up. "Trunks and Goten left." She held up the culprit. Her eyes once again swept unabashedly down his backside when he presented it to her. "Just remember it's your son's fault," she said mirthlessly.

He didn't say anything as he walked back out, leaving the woman standing alone in the small kitchen. Her thoughts swirled around as she started towards Goten's room. The bag in her left hand swinging lightly as her eyes focused on abstract images.

_A warm, muscled body with olive-colored skin invaded her mind. Strong hands wrapped around her mid-section and pulled her closer to a short stature. One of those hands swept down to squeeze her bottom and press her closer. Soft, smooth lips brushed over her neck before pressing down just below the ear. She let out a small whimper as her hands found their way to the black up-swept hair._

_Without warning a pair of teeth clamped down on her earlobe, making her gasp. The hand that had been resting on her hip snaked it's way over her belly to latch onto a breast. Her back arched, pushing more of her breast into the rough touch. Lips wisped along her jaw line before finally pulling away. She was greeted with cold coal black eyes under narrowed brows. Her eyes scanned down to see the arrogant smirk on his face. 'It's nice not having to crane my neck up,' she thought listlessly as he dragged her into a kiss._

_The hand on her breast slithered back down and underneath the split of her dress. His tongue played lazily with hers as his fingers nimbly slipped under the band of her pants. Her hands removed themselves from the coarse yet soft hair to rest on his naked shoulders, giving her a bit more support as a finger caressed her growing wetness. His lips pulled slowly away from hers, his teeth raking across the lower lip before letting go._

_"That idiot Kakarot probably doesn't know how to handle you," the low growl of his voice was accompanied by that infamous smirk._

_His hand was still teasing down below as he moved back in for another drugging kiss, but her hands pushed against his chest. The strength and force she put into the gesture caught the Saiyan off-guard as he stumbled away from her. She watched as his eyes went wide at the next forceful blow, sending him against a wall. A hand slid down his naked torso-starting at the collarbone and ending at his stomach. "Handling me is just one of the things my Goku could do better than you."_

_A snarl filled the empty air before it was quickly cut off as a hand wrapped around his erect member. "You'll forgive me if I don't believe you." He snatched her free wrist and dragged her closer. "You haven't had me yet, so how can know for sure that he's better?"_

_Her brows lowered at the truth of his statement._

Her fingertips brushed the sensitive skin of her neck and shoulder before continuing down before she caught herself. She took a heavy, steadying breath as the hallway she was standing in came into view. She blinked, bringing her free hand up to her forehead. "Goku," was the only thought that crawled from her throat.


End file.
